Squeeze Play
Overview The power of the Blue Team wanes while fear of being sent to the Temple causes new alliances to form, and the opportunity for revenge emerges. Summary Purple was given the Samadhi which prevented them from participating in the episode's Temple mission. Purple thought this meant they would go to the Temple for sure at the end of the day. The mission was based on the survey from the previous episode. Basically, each person on each team will be answering a series of questions. As the person gets the answer right, the person gets to move up in a pyramid of spaces. The pyramid has six rows. As the players climb the pyramid there are fewer and fewer spaces, of course, which will squeeze some of the players out of the game. When a row is completely filled, those that are below that row are elimated from the game. The person who makes it to the number one spot wins. The votes are done with team colored rocks. First question: "Which team would do anything to win?" Answer: Blue. "Which team is the most honest?" Answer: Orange. "Which team is in charge?" Answer: Yellow. "Which team will be the next team to leave the island?" Answer: Purple. So far, Ashley, of the Red team, is the only person to have gotten all the questions right. A row is complete so we had three players: Sabrina, Chelsea, and Trevor, leave. If Ashley gets the next answer right, Red wins. "Which team would change partners if they could?" Answer: Green. Ashley won. That means that Red gets to select two teams to send to the Temple. Christian was saying that he knew he was going to win--which is funny because Ashley did all the winning. Skylar thinks that Orange and Purple will be going to the Temple. Layla told Lana that she would send Red and Yellow up if Purple came back, and Lana told Ashley. We hear that Ashley would really like to send Blue to the Temple. That does make sense because Blue is strong. Layla claims that Sabrina, Ashley and Layla made an alliance that they wouldn't send each other to the Temple. Sabrina said that she didn't remember this alliance and that obviously it is over. We then see Ashley and Christian discussing who to send. Ashley says that Christian made a pact with Blue and she made a pact with Green--just for this round and then things will change. JD Roth comments on the fact that only weak teams seem to be getting the Samadhi and sent to Temple. Red says that they will be sending Purple and Orange to the Temple. Layla begins to cry because she and Chelsea of Orange are really close friends, and Layla doesn't want to go to Temple. Brandon of Purple threatens to send Yellow and Red to Temple when he comes back. Ashley apologizes to Orange, and Layla overhears Ashley telling Christian that she wants Orange to come back. Layla keeps on talking about how she will really miss chelsea when Chelsea leaves the game, and how difficult it will be for Layla to continue playing. That's a lot of confidence. Orange and Purple then make the trek to the Temple. Chelsea has a piece of Ashley's hair as a good luck charm. The game is to pick the dominant element between wood, water and fire. In the first game, Orange picks Wood and Purple picks water. orange wins. In the second game, Orange picks fire and Purple picks water. Purple wins. Whoever wins the next game goes back to the Island. Orange picks fire and Purple picked wood (Layla wanted them to pick water). Orange wins and stays, while Purple is sent home, but not before Chelsea apologizes to Layla ans says she loves her. The episode ends with Orange returning to the beach to the welcoming arms of their friends. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be won in next Endurance Mission: Strength Mission Squeeze Play was a mental challenge based on the questionnaire the contestants took at the rock the day before. The kids were asked the same questions as before, but this time they had to answer based on what they thought the majority of the group said. Production NotesCategory:Season 1 episodes Quotes: * Insert quotes here. Trivia: * First time in which the Red Team wins a mission. * First time where the Temple of Fate goes for more than two rounds. * First time where Orange survives the Temple of Fate. * The only temple mission this season that wasn't won by the Blue team Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions